


Copa Mundial de Quidditch

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drarry, Harco, Humor, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, snitch - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: ¡Este año la copa Mundial de Quidditch se juega en Francia!Harry Potter, el actual mejor buscador de Europa y capitán de la selección inglesa, intentará llevar el trofeo a casa.¿Podrá, Potter, coronar a Inglaterra como campeona mundial? Todavía tendremos que esperar para conocer esa respuesta, mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy, corresponsal deportivo de "El Profeta", te mantendrá informado en todo momento.Drarry / Harco





	1. Clasificación

**_Disclaimer_** _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

* * *

 

** Copa Mundial de Quidditch **

_ Clasificación _

 

_¿Podéis oler eso? Si no lo notáis, entonces os diré que sin duda huele a a lirios y rosas, a mantequilla, a pan recién hecho y a pasteles de crema chantilly. Aunque hay algunos que también os dirán que huele a cerveza de mantequilla, a cuero, a la característica humedad del césped y a cera para madera. ¡Huele a París!_

_Queridos lectores, este año la muy esperada Copa Mundial de Quidditch tiene acento francés, y no solo porque el campeonato se disputará en la tan refinada Francia y su estadio conmemorando al Palacio de Versallles, sino que la anfitriona ha empezado pisando_ — _y volando_ —  _fuerte. La selección francesa ha sido sin duda una revolución desde el principio. Es la única selección en ese mundial que está compuesta solo y únicamente por mujeres, desde su entrenadora, pasando por su seleccionadora, hasta llegar a la capitana del equipo. Esta peculiar elección ha tenido un efecto sorpresivo entre los aficionados, quienes se han dividido en los que apoyan y admiran a las denominadas "flechas francesas", y los más tradicionales que apuestan que un equipo solo compuesto por mujeres no podrá ganar el mundial. Nadie sabe si Francia se coronará como campeona, lo que sí sabemos es que ha sido la primera clasificada en este mundial, encabezando la lista de selecciones que disputarán los partidos de octavos. Siendo mujeres o no, está claro que es un equipo a respetar y... ¿a temer?_

 _Otra de las grandes apuestas es Bulgaria. La conocida selección de Viktor Krum ha hecho una fase clasificatoria regular: empezó perdiendo contra Israel, y ha terminado desbancando a la gran Transilvania, eliminándola del campeonato. Esto último no hubiera sido posible de no ser por el mismo Krum, quién demostró que sigue teniendo los mismos reflejos que cuando tenía dieciocho años, junto con su velocidad y tenacidad, lo hacen uno de los grandes buscadores del torneo. Eso, y su efectivo Amago de Wronski, cabe añadir. Aún así, si hay algo que identifique este año a la selección búlgara, es su gran defensa arriesgada. Bulgaria ha apostado por lo arriesgado, su manera de embestir, de arremeter, abalanzarse e incluso atacar_ _a los rivales los rivales, puede llegar a denominarse peligroso. En su encuentro contra Transilvania, el árbitro tuvo que pitar un penalti en contra de los búlgaros, después de que uno de los cazadores lanzase la propia quaffle contra el guardián con una fuerza y una puntería que le rompió la nariz y lo derribó de la escoba. Hay quienes piensan que su juego es demasiado agresivo, pero en mi opinión, dan más espectáculo que otras muchas selecciones. ¿Y al fin y al cabo, el quidditch no trata en parte sobre eso?_

 _Os he hablado de las favoritas, pero ahora me toca hablar de la gran sorpresa de este año: Egipto. Nadie esperaba su clasificación para este mundial. Empezó perdiendo en la fase de grupo, y en su primer partido contra China, su buscador, Adio Mujtar, se golpeó contra uno de los aros de su propio equipo, mientras volaba demasiado concentrado en atrapar la snitch. La conclusión fue que Mujtar quedó inconsciente, el buscador chino no parecía ser capaz de atrapar la pelota dorada y, cuatro horas después, el árbitro tuvo que finalizar el partido por haber llegado al tiempo límite. Egipto perdió, pero eso no fue noticia. Lo que sorprendió fue que en su siguiente partido, el buscador sustituto Rawya Zaghloul, demostró ser lo suficientemente competente como para atrapar la snitch solo hora y media después de haber empezado. Eso era un récord. Aún así,_ _Zaghloul ha probado ser el mejor jugador de su equipo_ — _cosa que, para ser sinceros, no es muy difícil—_   _y ha conseguido clasificar a su selección atrapando todas las snitch en sus encuentros._

 _¿Qué ha sido de nuestra carismática Inglaterra? Si bien es cierto que Inglaterra nunca ha gozado de un equipo lo suficientemente competente para ganar el título —recordemos que, de hecho, Inglaterra quedó eliminada en 1994 por 390 a 10 contra Transilvania y en 1998 ni si quiera quedó clasificada—, este año parece que quieren resarcirse de la mala fama que lleva cultivando las últimas décadas. La actual campeona de Europa, cuenta con el equipo más joven de todo el mundial_ _—su media de edad es de 20,4 años_ _—, lo que se traduce en un equipo totalmente renovado. Ashton Beckett, el guardián más joven en el campeonato con tan solo dieciocho años, también es la última incorporación al equipo. Cualquiera podría pensar que un chico que acaba de obtener su licencia de aparición, difícilmente puede ser idóneo para defender los tres afamados aros, pero sin duda ha demostrado que el mundo se equivoca, ya que posee unos magníficos reflejos mano-ojo, y sus estadísticas muestran que, aparte de su edad, su porcentaje de tantos en contra es mortalmente bajo. Respecto al ataque ofensivo, tenemos como golpeadores a los gemelos Dylan y Gabe Neeson, que como buenos hermanos alumbrados en un mismo parto, demuestran seer un tandem bien encajado. Su fuerza, mezclada con su buena puntería son dos cosas a considerar seriamente. De hecho, podría ser una de las cosas preocupantes de la selección inglesa, ya que casi fueron eliminados en la fase de equipos contra Alemania, a causa del fuerte golpe que Dylan Neeson le propinó con su bate a Johann Weber, lo que dejó a Weber inconsciente durante algunos minutos. Afortunadamente, todo quedó en un incidente menor, ya que Neeson alegó que había sido un "accidente". ¿Dónde están las mujeres?, os preguntaréis. Bien, la feminidad y el cabello largo están estampados en las tres cazadoras del equipo: Ginevra Weasley, rápida y sagaz cazadora, viene directa de las Arpías de Holyhead, quienes ganaron la Liga Inglesa este mismo año. Ruth Jorkins, quienes muchos opinan que podría haber sido modelo por su cabello largo y rubio y sus impresionantes ojos verdes, pero afortunadamente para nosotros, decidió dedicarse al quidditch, ya que su velocidad vertiginosa a veces causa estupor y es sin duda un punto fuerte que los adversarios debería temer. Y, por último, Clarise Wright, quien sin duda ha sido una sensación en este mundial, y no solo porque Bowman Wrigth fue el creador de la famosa y codiciada snitch dorada_ _—_ _lo que pone el listón bastante alto_ _—_ _, sino porque además, es la máxima anotadora hasta ahora con la desmesurada cifra de 220 tantos en solo cuatro partidos. Como ya sabréis, solo me falta un integrante de la selección por nombrar: Harry Potter. Muchos afirman que Potter es, ni más ni menos, que el mejor buscador del mundo. Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero lo que sí tiene claro cualquier aficionado a este deporte, es que Potter es el mejor buscador de Europa, o al menos así lo ha galardonado La Federación Europea de Quidditch. Poco puedo contar de él que no sepáis ya, salvo que este año es el capitán de la selección, y según las últimas declaraciones que ha concedido a la prensa, tiene muy claro que Inglaterra va a salir victoriosa de este encuentro mundial. No es algo que vaya a tener fácil, Inglaterra tiene muchos puntos fuertes, pero no destaca en nada, no es la selección más rápida, ni la más audaz o la mejor defensiva, pero es constante, comunicativa y suele tener buenas tácticas. Ciertamente, ganar será difícil, pero no imposible. Solo me queda preguntar: ¿Asustado, Potter?_

_A continuación, la lista de los partidos de octavos de final:_

_Francia vs. Australia_

_Inglaterra vs. Madagascar_

_Canadá vs. Chile_

_Bulgaria vs. Irlanda_

_Japon vs. Estados Unidos_

_Perú vs. Egipto_

_Corea del Sur vs. Rumania_

_Mexico vs. Argentina_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Corresponsal Deportivo._

_30 de Junio de 2002_    _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Inglaterra vs. Madagascar**

 

 

A pesar del bullicio que había a su alrededor, Draco se sentó tranquilamente, sacó un pergamino de su túnica de verano y una pluma de halcón que había comprado antes de coger el traslador hasta París. Normalmente la prensa tenía su propio palco en los estadios, pero a él le gustaba estar en las gradas donde se encontraban los aficionados, porque a parte de ser periodista, también disfrutaba de un buen partido de quidditch, aunque nunca mostraba a qué equipo apoyaba.

El estadio rugió mientras sonaba el himno de Madagascar. Su mascota, una manada de erumpents, interrumpió en medio del campo, trotando y empujándose unos a otros como si fuese una estampida. El comentarista del partido, un francés con acento muy marcado, presentó a los siete jugadores de la selección malgache* mientras estos salían de los vestuarios volando con una rapidez increíble.

— Merlín, qué bueno está el del número ocho.

Draco rodó los ojos, girándose hacia Pansy, quién estaba haciendo fotografías con su cámara. Iba a replicarle algo, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en los jugadores que estaba en el campo.

—  _¡Y ahora, la selección inglesa!_

Se giró ante el anuncio del comentarista. El mánager de la selección de Inglaterra no había querido desvelar cual iba a ser su mascota para este mundial, así que en la grada se podía notar una fuerte expectación al respecto. Los aficionados ingleses aguardaron todo lo silenciosos que pudieron, y después estallaron a vítores cuando una mantícora cruzó el campo, mientras que algunos gritaban casi aterrorizados cuando la bestia se acercaba demasiado a una de las gradas.

—  _¡Con el número tres, Ginevra Weasley! ¡Con el cinco y el seis, los gemelos Gabe y Dylan Neeson! ¡El número dos es para Ruth Jorkins! ¡El número cuatro lo porta Clarise Wrigth! ¡Para el guardián del equipo, Ashton Beckett, el número uno!_

— Madre mía, cómo está el guardián.

— ¡Pansy! —le reprochó—. Estás hablando de un crío.

— Un crío que está para comérselo. Además, apenas nos llevamos unos años.

— Sí, claro. Ese niño aún no había entrado en Hogwarts cuando tú ya le metías mano a Blaise.

—  _¡Y con el número siete, el capitán y buscador, Harry Potter!_

La afición bramó entusiasmada, Draco estuvo a punto de echarse un  _silencio_  encima para evitar quedarse sordo. Se lamentó por no haberse quedado en el palco de la prensa.

— Por Salazar bendito y todas sus serpientes, ¡qué culo tiene Potter!

— ¡Pansy, por favor!

— ¿Qué?—exclamó la chica, mirándole como si no entendiese porqué estaba molesto.

— Que necesito concentrarme y no estar escuchándote a ti hablar de culos.

— Del culo de Potter—aclaró ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— De quien sea—gruñó entre dientes—. No sé porqué te has hecho fotógrafa deportiva si lo último que te interesa es precisamente el deporte.

— Porque hay tíos buenos—respondió sin pudor—. Y porque puedo sacar fotos gratis. Si supieras la colección que tengo en mi casa... He llenado ya tres álbumes enteros.

— Pansy, estás más salida que el palo de una escoba.

— Estoy soltera, y en este mundial hay mucha testosterona. Además, no me voy a ir de aquí sin comprobar que el artículo que leí esta mañana era cierto.

Draco tenía miedo de preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo.

— ¿Qué artículo?

— El que dice que hay hasta ocho maneras diferentes de tener sexo en una escoba

—  _¡Diez puntos para Madagascar!_

Volvió su atención hacia el partido, intentando ponerse al corriente e ignorando los comentarios soeces de su amiga.

La selección de Madagascar iba vestida con un uniforme rojo brillante con detalles en verde. Su equipo estaba enteramente integrado por hombres bastante corpulentos, así que su punto a favor estaba basado en la fuerza que tenían los golpeadores, pero a la vez tenían la desventaja de que sus cazadores eran bastante más lentos debido a su peso.

Los ingleses por el contrario iban vestidos con pantalones rojos —debía darle algo de crédito a Pansy, porque eran verdaderamente ajustados—, una camiseta blanca y los detalles en azul, luciendo los colores de la bandera de su país. Habían conseguido remontar e iban 50 a 20 a favor de Inglaterra, pero los golpeadores del equipo malgache parecían haberse apropiado de las  _bludgers_ , lo que significaba que las cazadoras estaban atravesando un mal momento.

Paseó su vista por el estadio hasta que encontró la figura familiar de Harry Potter. Sabía que la  _snitch_  todavía no había saltado al campo, ya que normalmente tardaban alrededor de una hora en soltarla para asegurarse de que hubiera un poco de juego antes de que el partido terminase. A nadie le gustaba que un partido terminase a los quince minutos de empezar. Con lo cual era lógico que Potter se concentrase más en dar directrices a su equipo que en dar vueltas por el estadio.

—  _¡Jorkins vuela a velocidad vertiginosa con la quaffle bajo el brazo, esquivando con gran maestría la bludger que le iba directa a la cara y se acerca peligrosamente a los aros!_

Draco escribió un par de anotaciones sobre el juego y las tácticas de ambos equipos, mientras veía como la cazadora del equipo inglés intentaba burlar al guardián de la selección de Madagascar, lo cual era complicado, porque su guardián era literalmente un tanque. Debía medir cerca del metro noventa, se notaba que era corpulento por todos los lados de su anatomía, pero sus hombros y sus brazos era especialmente anchos y tenía una mirada que atemorizaba a cualquiera. Excepto a Jorkins, al parecer, porque la chica no se estaba dejando avasallar. La chica hizo amago de tirar la  _quaffle_  hacia el aro izquierdo, el guardián viró la escoba hacía ese lado por acto reflejo, entonces Jorkins cambió la trayectoria y lanzó la pelota hacia arriba. El desconcierto se leía en la cara de los jugadores y de la mayoría de aficionados, incluso el comentarista parecía un poco confundido por eso, pero de repente, Weasley había aparecido con un zigzagueo ágil y veloz, había esquivado una _bludger_ sin despeinarse siquiera y había golpeado la  _quaffle_  que Jorkins había alzado con su propia escoba, anotando un espectacular tanto para Inglaterra.

La selección inglesa se había crecido después de eso, las cazadoras parecían más veloces y escurridizas que nunca, los gemelos Neeson por fin había podido interceptar alguna  _bludger y_ el público tenía claro quién estaba siendo el favorito del partido.

Entonces la  _snitch_  hizo acto de presencia.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que la codiciada pelota dorada estaba revoloteando por el estadio hasta que vio a Potter volando como un loco de un lado a otro.

— ¡A por Potter! —el grito del capitán de la selección de Madagascar revotó por todo el espacio— ¡Id a por Potter!

Draco había jugado muchas veces contra él, y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer su antiguo compañero de colegio. Claro que también era consciente de que su técnica había mejorado muchísimo, ya no era el chico raquítico al que se había enfrentado cuando iban al colegio, ahora era un jugador profesional de quidditch y eso se notaba. Aun así, tenía que admitir que cada vez que veía volar a Potter, su pecho se estremecía con anticipación y la adrenalina empezaba a bombear en sus venas con ferocidad. Era como si él mismo estuviese volando. Había algo de admiración también, pero eso nunca iba a admitirlo ni en su mente si quiera.

Los golpeadores no tardaron en ponerse mano a la obra y las  _bludger_  empezaron a volar con agresividad. Era una estrategia lógica, porque el buscador del equipo de Madagascar estaba a años luz de alcanzar a Potter, así que la única manera de pararle era derribándole. Aun así, iba a ser una tarea complicada, porque Potter volaba esquivando las pelotas que venía hacia él con un maestría envidiable, ni si quiera miraba de dónde le venían, solo se dedicaba a zigzaguear, ascender, y luego caer en picado, siempre con la vista pegada a la  _snitch._

— Cierra la boca, que se te está cayendo la baba—estaba tan concentrado que casi se había olvidado de Pansy. La fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Quieres que te guarde una foto de Potter?

— Vete a la mierda.

Pansy sonrió con socarronería

—  _¡Potter atrapa la snitch! ¡Inglaterra gana el partido!_

El público se volvió loco. El rubio miró como la selección inglesa celebraba la victoria, volando cerca de las gradas para animar a sus aficionados. Potter no dejaba de recibir elogios por sus compañeros e incluso por sus rivales, mientras mantenía la mano alzada con la _snitch_  dorada revoloteando. La sonrisa que tenía en rostro era la más brillante que había visto nunca, y tuvo que abstenerse fuertemente en preguntarle a Pansy si la había fotografiado.

— ¿Me acompañarás a la rueda de prensa? —cuestionó su amiga.

Esa era la único motivo por el cual se alegraba de que Pansy estuviera allí. Draco odiaba las ruedas de prensa, a los periodistas que muchas veces les interesaba más la vida personal de los jugadores que los partidos, y sobretodo, el tener que estar ahí durante una hora haciendo preguntas sin sustancia. Por eso, Pansy se dedicaba a hacer las preguntas, y obtener declaraciones, además de hacer las fotografías que incluiría en su articulo, mientras él se centraba en el partido y dar su punto de vista a los lectores. Un gran trabajo en equipo.

— Vayámonos de aquí, que estoy empezando a quedar sordo con tanto grito—contestó.

 

* * *

 

_Era obvio que Francia iba a ser la gran favorita en esta jornada. Es la anfitriona en este mundial, y tiene un equipo claramente arrollador. Las flechas francesas a parte de volar, brillaron en todo su esplendor. Lideraron desde el principio su partido contra Australia, y sin duda los elogios debería llevárselos Annette Babineaux, la guardiana francesa, quién hizo un trabajo magnifico a la hora de defender los aros. La selección australiana estuvo bien, en su línea, pero no fue lo suficientemente agresiva, ni optó por una gran defensa, lo que inclinó la balanza claramente hacia la anfitriona. El partido termino cuando Celine Coté atrapó la snitch, dándole la victoria a Francia._

_Otro de los partidos importante fue el Bulgaria contra Irlanda. Ambas selecciones son fuertes y favoritas. Ciertamente el partido estuvo reñido con una marcador siempre muy igualado. Las selección búlgara honró a sus aficionados con su habitual ferocidad, bateando y golpeando como nunca. Por su parte, el equipo irlandés optó por una táctica evasiva, esquivando los ataques y escabulléndose entre la defensa del contrario. Los cazadores irlandeses se lucieron, y cabe decir que su trabajo fue mucho más que admirable, pero estaban jugando contra la selección del afamado Viktor Krum, y ante eso poco hay que hacer. Krum consiguió hacerse con la snitch mientras volaba boca abajo en una maniobra extremadamente peligrosa pero que sin duda le dio la victoria a su equipo e hizo que estuviera en todas las portadas de los periódicos._

_Bulgaria no será la única en aparecer en las portadas, pues también lo hará Canadá, y no precisamente por haber ganado su partido contra Chile, sino por haber sido descalificados. La verdad es que en el partido no había mucho movimiento ni jugadas magistrales que dejan boquiabierto a todo el mundo. Era un partido de quidditch sin más, como el que podrías ver en cualquier instituto. Aun así, la favorita parecía ser Canadá, al menos hasta que empezó el partido. Una vez que el árbitro silbó, la selección chilena pareció decidida a clasificarse y le puso las cosas difíciles a los canadienses, la afición de los norte-americanos parecía desinflarse poco a poco, mientras que el sur iba ganando terreno. Tal vez por eso, Brad Davies, el buscador de Canadá, decidió realizar una táctica desesperada: usó, ni más ni menos, que un accio con la snitch. El arbitro no se lo podía creer, la afición canadiense se encontraba confundida mientras la chilena estaba más que enfadada. Se canceló el partido por haber usado una táctica prohibida dentro del juego, Canadá fue descalificada y se le concedió la victoria a Chile. Por su parte, la Federación Francesa de Quidditch afirma que es imposible que Davies haya utilizado un hechizo sobre la snitch, ya que esta está encantada para repeler cualquier hechizo, aún así se vio claramente como el buscador sacó la varita, y acto seguido, la snitch estaba en su mano. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que había pasado. La Federación Mundial de Quidditch está claramente molesta con los franceses ya que les están lloviendo las criticas ante su descuido y aseguran que a partir de ese momento, la seguridad contra los hechizos se redoblará para que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto. Yo solo puedo decir que a Davies habría que darle una palmadita en la espalda por haber tenido la osadía de haber lo que ha hecho. ¡Grande, Davies, grande!_

_La jornada terminó con el partido de nuestra Inglaterra. En estos octavos de final nos enfrentábamos contra Madagascar, una selección que solo se la podría definir como colosal. Creo que ningún jugador del suroeste africano medía menos del metro ochenta. Eso, junto con la fuerza de sus golpeadores, hizo que nuestra selección sudase durante minutos interminables. Afortunadamente las cazadoras inglesas mostraron ser sumamente hábiles en su trabajo, deleitando al público con jugadas como la de Jorkins junto con Weasley, algo que no se había visto antes y que dejó al equipo malgache totalmente descolocado. En el artículo anterior dije que Inglaterra era un equipo decente, pero que no destacaba en ningún aspecto, y hoy tengo que retractarme. su punto fuerte parece tener nombre y apellido: Harry Potter. Sin duda el buscador hizo magia, y no la que todo el mundo conoce. Su agilidad y presteza sobra la escoba marcó una gran diferencia entra ambas selecciones. A pesar de las bludger volaba a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza, Potter solo necesito exactamente once minutos para atrapar la snitch desde que esta salió al campo, lo que significa que es la persecución más corta en este mundial hasta la fecha. ¿Fue suerte o talento? ¿Será capaz de batir su propio récord en el próximo partido? Yo creo que no, pero todo se verá._

_Hasta entonces, tendremos que esperar a la segunda jornada de octavos de final que se celebrará mañana para conocer a los rivales de los ya clasificados._

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Corresponsal deportivo._

_2 de julio de 2002_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *malgache: gentilicio de Madagascar
> 
> ¡Holaaaa!
> 
> Aquí el segundo capítulo. Al final es más largo de lo que esperaba, pero aquí lo tenéis.
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando, y gracias por haberme corregido en el prólogo, donde puse que Inglaterra no se había clasificado en 2010, pero se supone que estamos en 2002, lo cual no tiene sentido. Es lo que tiene publicar las cosas sin corregirlas jaja
> 
> ¡Mañana subiré el siguiente partido...digo...capítulo donde habrá algo de interacción entre Draco y Harry!
> 
> ¡Hasta mañana!


	3. Japón vs. Estados Unidos

**Japón vs. Estados Unidos**

 

Si había algo que hacían bien los franceses, a parte del pan, eran los brioche. Eso panecillos estaban buenos hasta morirse. A Draco le encantaba comérselos con un buen vino de ciruelas, que es lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento.

—  _Seiji Izumi lanza la quaffle hacia el aro derecho con demasiada fuerza y... Falla. Otra vez._

El rubio miró aburrido hacia el estadio donde se disputaba la segunda jornada de octavos de final, mientra mordisqueaba un brioche relleno de crema. Pansy se había marchado hacía media hora ya, alegando que los japoneses estaban demasiado delgados y los americanos ni si quiera eran guapos y que así no se podían hacer fotografías decentes. Draco no la culpaba, porque el partido estaba siendo mortalmente aburrido. De hecho, la mitad de la afición se había marchado en la primera hora del encuentro, y ahora mismo se encontraba él solo en una de las gradas completamente vacías. Era como tener un palco de honor solo para él, lo que le permitía disfrutar de su merienda con tranquilidad. Ni si quiera se estaba tomando la molestia de escribir sus habituales notas, ya que ni Japón ni Estados Unidos eran capaces de hacer nada espectacular. Le sorprendía que estuvieran todos los jugadores sobre su escoba, con lo torpes que eran.

— No esperaba verte por aquí.

Draco se atragantó, una gota de crema se le escurrió por el labio inferior, y de repente era totalmente consciente de que tenía los mofletes llenos de dulce francés. Masticó apresuradamente y tragó de golpe todo el bollo, tapándose la mano con la boca y alcanzando la botella de vino que había dejado a su pies para darle un trago y poder pasar toda la comida hasta su estómago.

A su lado, un desvergonzado Harry Potter reía divertido mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Me has asustado, Potter.

— Sí, se te notaba muy concentrado con eso —afirmó, apuntando hacia la caja llena de brioche.

Intentó no sentirse abochornado por eso, pero sus traicioneras mejillas se colorearon, delatándole.

Draco llevaba dos años como corresponsal deportivo. En ese tiempo, él y Potter habían intercambiado algunas palabras, lo más común es que fuesen saludos cordiales, y algunas preguntas periodísticas. Nunca salían de lo profesional, y mucho menos se adentraban en lo personal. Se reconocían, sí, y Draco podía notar que aún había una leve tensión entre ellos, fruto seguramente de su enemistad en el colegio, pero ambos habían sido lo suficientemente profesionales como para dejarlo de lado por realizar su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no esperabas verme aquí? —dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

— No te vi en la Eurocopa, así que asumí que tampoco retransmitirías el Mundial.

— Me conmueve que te hayas fijado —contestó en un tono condescendiente, mientras alcanzaba otro brioche. Tenía hambre, y no se iba a reprimir porque Potter estuviera a su lado.

— ¿No deberías estar tomando notas del partido con tu pergamino y tu pluma?

Draco masticó lentamente, y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Potter se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle.

— Porque eso es lo que veo que haces mientras juego.

—  _¿Mientras juegas?_ —cuestionó extrañado— ¿Cómo me vas a ver mientras juegas, si en un partido hay cientos de miles de personas?

— Bueno—comenzó a decir, y a Draco no le estaba gustando nada la sonrisa socarrona que tenía en el rostro—, tu cabello es fácilmente confundible con una  _snitch._

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamó, indignado. El otro soltó una carcajada burlona.

— Lo es, créeme.

Soltó un resoplido lleno de indignación.

— ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

— Aquí contigo o aquí en el partido?

— Ambas —respondió, sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, quería estudiar al que será nuestro próximo rival —contestó, apuntando hacia donde jugaban la selección japonesa contra la americana.

— Pues ya te digo que los dos son jodidamente malos.

— Y me senté a tu lado porque pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.

— Te equivocas, estaba muy bien solo —espetó, siendo todo lo insolente que podía, a ver si así lo dejaba tranquilo.

Potter no respondió, así que Draco se giró para mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la sonrisa descarada del moreno.

Observándolo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su antiguo compañero de colegio. Su cabello seguía revuelto, despeinado y del mismo color oscuro de siempre, continuaba llevando gafas, pero estas eran bastante más modernas que las anteriores, sus facciones estaban más marcadas y afinadas, dándole madurez y sus ojos seguían siendo imposiblemente verdes. No le hacía falta mirar su cuerpo para saber que estaba lleno de músculos bien marcados y fibrosos a causa del deporte que practicaba. Aunque lo que más había cambiado era su actitud. Se veía más seguro y resuelto, se podía decir que a veces incluso llegaba a ser un caradura, o al menos eso es lo que se veía entre la prensa.

Potter había comenzado su carrera dentro del quidditch manteniendo un perfil bajo. Todo el mundo mágico se había entusiasmado al tener al niño-qué-vivió jugando al deporte más famoso de la historia, pero el moreno había fichado con los Chudley Cannons dentro de la Liga Inglesa, quienes estaban haciendo una temporada mediocre, lo que había hecho que el entusiasmo se difuminase como una niebla ligera en un torrente de aire. Eso, hasta que apareció en la primera portada de la revista "Corazón de bruja". Harry Potter había sido pillado follándose al entrenador de su equipo en el mismo estadio en el que entrenaban. Ahí, los dos subidos a una escoba. El reportero que les había cazado, había difundido unas fotos muy gráficas en pleno acto y el mundo se revolucionó. La Federación de la Liga Inglesa quería echar los Chudley Cannons de la liga, el equipo denunció a la revista y al reportero por intromisión a la vida privada de un jugador y Potter lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. Ese día, Londres descubrió tres cosas: que Harry Potter era gay, que el entrenador de los Chudley Cannons había sido despedido a mitad de temporada, y que Potter iba a ser el nuevo buscador de la selección inglesa ya que, según el propio seleccionador, alguien que era capaz de follar y volar manteniendo el equilibrio, merecía estar en la selección.

Draco descubrió una cosa más que el mundo no sabía, y es que era capaz de pajearse todas las semanas con las fotografías de Potter teniendo sexo con su entrenador.

Y ahora tenía a  _ese_  Harry Potter sentado a su lado.

— ¿Quién crees que ganará?

— No lo se—respondió, porque en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que acabase el partido para poder encerrarse en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Se le había quitado hasta el hambre—. Los dos equipos son igual de desastrosos.

— ¿Eso es lo que vas a poner en tu crítica?

— Posiblemente.

Escuchó como Potter soltaba una risa en voz baja.

— La verdad es que no se mueven mucho.

— Los japoneses no saben atacar, míralos, si con los aros despejados no son capaces de meter un solo tanto. Y los americanos no saben defender, pero eso no importa mucho porque ademas sus cazadores son lentísimos y todo el equipo japones esta sobre los tres aros, así que para ganar a cualquiera de los dos, lo único que tendríais que hacer es derribar al buscador, que es el único que puede sentenciar el partido—explicó, profesionalmente.

Podía hacer eso, podía concentrarse en el partido y no dejar que la presencia de Potter le afectase. Al fin y al cabo, era un maestro en ignorar a Pansy, podía ignorarle a él también.

— Sería una buena táctica.

—  _¡Ryo Shiraoka va tras la snitch, seguido muy de cerca por Brandon Smith! Shiraoka alarga la mano, está rozando la pelota, parece que lo va a conseguir, y... ¡la pierde!_

— ¡Oh, vamos! Hasta una jodida abuela con artrosis y ciega de un ojo habría conseguido coger esa  _snitch_  —bramó Draco, con la indignación desbordando en su voz. Estaba a punto de coger una escoba y coger él misma esa maldita pelota dorada.

Escuchó una estruendosa carcajada a su lado, lo que le hizo girarse y mirar a Potter con desdén.

— Eso sí que deberías añadirlo en tu artículo.

Se fijó entonces en que el moreno vestía ropa muggle. Una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros muy, muy apretados. Volvió su vista hacia el partido, mirando de reojo a Potter. Cogió su botella de vino. Estaba claro que el partido no iba a terminar pronto, y Potter parecía demasiado cómodo ahí sentado, así que iba a necesitar alcoholizarse.

Los minutos se convirtieron en hora con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de Draco. Japón ganaba 60 a 40. Harry Potter estaba desparramado a su lado, con las piernas abiertas en una manera muy poco elegante y su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de Draco, así que estaba obligado a estar entrado hacia delante porque si se echaba hacia atrás su brazo le rozaba los hombros y entonces parecería que Potter le estaba abrazando. Y eso no debía ser así. Para colmo, su botella de vino ya se había terminado y él solo se sentía ligeramente mareado, lo que no era suficiente, porque podía sentir el olor a colonia varonil que desprendía el moreno a su lado.  _Y eso sí que no debía ser así_.

— Por cierto, mi récord está en tres.

Draco a abrió los ojos, girándose con tanta rapidez que se mareó. Tal vez el alcohol también tenía mucho que ver, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora.

¿Potter se había acostado con tres a la vez?

— ¿Qué? —jadeó.

— Que mi récord en atrapar una  _snitch_  está en tres minutos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, tal vez con demasiado alivio. Luego reflexionó lo que le había dicho el otro.

— Eso no es verdad.

— Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso que yo no me he enterado?

— Hace dos años, cuando jugamos contra las Avispas de Wimbourne.

Draco intentó hacer memoria, para saber si Potter le estaba engañando o no, pero el vino tenía a su mente confundida.

— No me lo creo —dictaminó.

— Puedo demostrártelo en el próximo partido si quieres. Y dando por hecho que jugaremos contra alguno de esos dos —señaló hacia el campo—, te aseguro que puedo atraparla en menos todavía.

— ¿Podrías apartarte un poco? Tu ego me está robando el oxígeno.

— Te apuesto lo que quieras.

Arqueó una rubia ceja como solo su padre le había enseñado a hacerlo y miró al moreno con suspicacia.

— ¿Lo que quiera?

— Lo que quieras —repitió el otro.

— Tres minutos es muy poco tiempo cuando juegas a Quidditch.

— Imagínate lo seguro que estoy.

— ¿Y qué quieres apostar?

La sonrisa de Potter le mando un escalofrío nada placentero.

— Si atrapo la  _snitch_  en menos de tres minutos, aceptarás una cena conmigo.

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No pienso hacer tal cosa!

— ¿Asustado, Malfoy? —preguntó con retintín.

— Utiliza tus propias frases, Potter —le gruñó entre dientes. Su conciencia pensante le estaba diciendo que se levantase de allí, mandase a Potter a la mierda, y escribiera cualquier cosa del partido. Su orgullo Malfoy le alentaba a no dejarse pisotear por el otro, y él siempre había tenido mucho orgullo—. Si gano yo te pasearas por todo el estadio desnudo.

Estaba seguro de que ver a Potter desnudo le daría material para nuevas sesiones de masturbación masculina. Y haría que Potter estuviera en la portada de todos los periódicos durante semanas.

— Hecho —aceptó el otro con una facilidad que le hizo temblar.

—  _¡El arbitro finaliza el partido por llegar al tiempo límite! ¡Japón queda clasificada!_

Draco estaba jodido.

* * *

_Se podría decir que en esta segunda jornada hemos visto las dos caras de la Luna. En la parte brillante tenemos a Egipto, quien se ha clasificado frente a Perú. Rawya Zaghloul, el buscador egipcio, ha vuelto ha hacer su magia atrapando la snitch en un tiempo considerablemente corto, y para su suerte, ya que la selección peruana estaba empezando a ponérselo difícil. Afortunadamente Zaghloul consiguió la afamada pelota dorada y no de cualquier forma, lo hizo con un gran Amago de Wronski, como si de Viktor Krum se tratase. Está claro que Egipto tiene algo, y eso el público lo ha notado, porque el número de aficionados en sus partidos ha aumentado considerablemente. ¿Se le acabará la buena racha en cuartos de final?_

_Egipto ha compartido su cara brillante con Mexico y Argentina. Ha sido un partido reñido, y bastante disfrutado por todos. Ambos equipos han estado muy igualados, de hecho, minutos antes de que la snitch quedase atrapada, ambas selecciones iban empatadas a 120 puntos cada una. El guardián de la selección argentina, Santiago Rodríguez, hizo un excelente partido, con una media de paradas del 92%, estableció un nuevo récord en este Mundial. Por la parte centroamericana, Lucía "Lux" Hernández, fue la gran estrella al atrapar la snitch después de una dura batalla contra el buscador argentino. Desafortunadamente, en el momento de la victoria, Lux chocó contra una de las gradas al no poder controlar la velocidad de su escoba y según los sanadores del centro, indican que tiene una rotura en el hombro derecho. Esperemos que la buscadora mexicana esté recuperada para su siguiente encuentro._

_En la cara más oscura de la luna, esa que nadie ve y que por lo visto, es mejor que se quede así, se encuentra el partido de Corea del Sur contra Rumania. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que esperaba más de ambas selecciones. Desde el principio del encuentro se notó un claro nerviosismo por parte de los asiáticos, lo que les causó que uno de sus golpeadores se lesionase con una bludger que no fue capaz de esquivar. Y por parte de Rumania se vislumbró una falta de comunicación abismal entre el capitán y el resto del equipo. Para rematar la jugada, una tormenta veraniega sorprendió tanto a la afición como a los jugadores, lo que hizo que ambos buscadores no estuvieran a la altura. El partido finalizó 110 a 80 a favor de Rumania. Veremos si es capaz de pasar de cuartos._

_Por último, tenemos el encuentro que la gente esperaba que fuese titánico, pero lo único sorprendente que ha habido en ese partido es que ningún equipo fuese capaz de pasar de los 80 puntos. Tanto Japón como Estados Unidos fueron una decepción, el público lo notó y al final del encuentro puedo afirmar que el único que quedaba allí éramos yo y el comentarista. El árbitro pitó el final del partido por haber llegado al límite de tiempo con un marcador de 70 a 50 a favor de Japón lo cual la deja clasificada. Esperemos que la selección japonesa cambie sus tácticas y se dé cuenta de que los cazadores y los golpeadores ocupan posiciones diferentes. Yo con lo único que me quedo de este partido es que no bebáis mucho vino de ciruelas, parece que no, pero emborracha._

_A continuación, los partidos de cuarto de final:_

 

 

 

_Francia vs. Chile_

_Inglaterra vs. Japón_

_Bulgaria vs. Rumania_

_Egipto vs. México_

 

 

_Draco Malfoy_

_Corresponsal deportivo_

_3 de Julio de 2002_


	4. Chapter 4

**Inglaterra vs. Japón**

 

¿Draco Malfoy, nervioso?

No.

Él nunca se ponía nervioso. No estaba en el ADN de los Malfoy. Sus nervios eran de acero.

Eso que sentía en el estómago era una indigestión.

Seguro.

No debería haberse fiado de un país que solo cocinaba con mantequilla.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —miró a Pansy sin entender, y cuando ella señaló hacia sus rodillas, se dio cuenta de que su pierna derecha rebotaba inquieta hacia arriba y a abajo.

Detuvo el movimiento, respiró profundo y sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Los kappas —la mascota de Japón—, daban vueltas alrededor del estadio. Unos segundos después, la selección nipona hizo acto de presencia. El público lo celebró, pero estaba claro que no era la favorita.

— Alguien debería darles de comer algo a esos chicos —se quejó Pansy. Ni si quiera había encendido la cámara todavía.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

La grada estalló en júbilo cuando Inglaterra salió al campo. Intentó no mirar, pero cuando el comentarista anunció el nombre del buscador inglés, no pudo evitar alzar los ojos hacia él.

Potter llevaba una expresión tan determinada en el rostro que hizo que el estómago de Draco se revolviera.

Maldita indigestión.

El partido empezó tranquilo, la selección japonesa emprendió la misma táctica que en el anterior partido, donde incluso los cazadores protegían los aros, mientras que Inglaterra tomó el mando, con la  _quaffle_  en su posesión la mayor parte del tiempo. Media hora después, los ingleses ganaban 70 a 10. Draco se relajó, incluso su problema intestinal pareció mejorar. Pansy no paraba de hacerle fotografías a Ashton Beckett, ya que el guardián apenas estaba teniendo trabajo y, según ella, esos ojos azules eran dignos de enmarcar.

—  _¡Potter ha visto la snitch y se lanza en picado! ¡Vaya manera de volar!_

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Era bastante pronto para que hubieran soltado la  _snitch_ , pero el comentarista tenía razón y el moreno estaba volando hacia un punto fijo por debajo de donde estaba el resto de jugadores. El buscador rival fue detrás de él, aunque Draco presentía que no era porque hubiera visto la pelota dorada, sino para que el inglés no le sacase ventaja.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras veía a Potter volar decididamente a través del campo. El buscador japonés iba a su lado, pero aún así el moreno le sacaba una buena distancia, lo que dejaba claro quién iba a atrapar la pelota.

Tal vez, en ese justo momento, estaba  _un poco_  nervioso.

¿Quién le mandaba hacer una dichosa apuesta estúpida? Potter sacaba lo peor de él y al final siempre acababa haciendo idioteces por su culpa.

Miró el reloj del marcador. Había pasado apenas un minuto y medio desde que la  _snitch_  había aparecido. Eso era la mitad del tiempo de la apuesta. Respiró, tranquilo. Potter no iba a conseguirlo. Merlín, no podía conseguirlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer él en una cita con Potter? La imagen de Potter teniendo sexo con su entrenador vino a él.

—  _¡Gabe, ahora!_

Draco salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Potter rebotó por todo el estadio. Había pasado volando como un rayo al lado de la grada donde estaba sentado. Desvió su vista rápidamente hacia Gabe Neeson, quién en ese momento bateaba una  _bludger_  con extremada fuerza que iba directamente hacia el buscador de su equipo. Su cuerpo se tensó, entre expectante y asombrado. Neeson había lanzado una  _bludger_  directa hacia Potter y no parecía preocupado por ese hecho. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?.

Entonces Potter viró su escoba, alzándose casi en un angulo recto, la  _bludger_  paso justo rozándole por debajo, impactando directamente en el buscador japones. El público jadeó de la impresión cuando el brazo del nipón se rompió ante el choque de la pelota. El buscador se balanceó peligrosamente en su escoba, pero afortunadamente consiguió equilibrarse. Aún así, se notaba que su brazo derecho estaba completamente roto, incluso puede que el hombro, la clavícula y algunas costillas estuviesen también fracturadas.

Dirigió su vista hacia Potter, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras los sanadores entraban en el campo para comprobar el estado del buscador de la selección de Japón. Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír también, pensado en que parecía que el moreno también sabía jugar sucio cuando quería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Potter estaba utilizando su jugada, eliminando al buscador japonés porque era la única baza que el equipo tenía para ganar. Justo la que  _él_ le había dicho el dicho el día anterior en el partido contra Estados Unidos. Maldito cabrón egocéntrico, que primero le robaba las frase y ahora también las tácticas. La otra cosa que ahora tenía claro es que desde ese momento Potter tenía todo el camino libre y soleado para atrapar la  _snitch_ , ya que el buscador contrario no iba a poder jugar después de su lesión.

Mierda.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco... pálido.

No, no estaba bien. Su estómago parecía un tornado y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—  _¡Y ahí está la snitch!_

Su aliento se atragantó ante el anuncio del comentarista. Vio como Potter zigzagueaba de un lado al otro, ahora sí, detrás de la pelota alada. La afición aplaudió, por lo visto la selección inglesa acababa de hacer una jugada espectacular pero Draco estaba demasiado absorto en su antiguo compañero de colegio como para prestar atención a todo lo demás. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando observó como alargaba la mano, y casi le dio un paro cardíaco al ver que la pelota no se dejaba atrapar. Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que la  _snitch_  había aparecido y ya había empezado a sudar frío.

Él no quería ir a un cita con Harry Potter. Era peligroso en muchos sentidos. Estaba seguro que si iba a cenar con él, acabaría en la portada de una revista como la nueva "conquista de Potter" y su jefe entonces le despediría porque la prensa rosa y la deportiva nunca se habían llevado bien. Y estaba el hecho de que tendría que aguantar las burlas de Pansy, y posiblemente las maldiciones de su padre. Y, joder, ¿qué pasaría si Potter llegase a gustarle  _de verdad_? ¿Qué pasaría si descubría que Potter, ademas de ser jodidamente atractivo, también era divertido, amable y cariñoso? No estaba capacitado para enfrentarse a eso. Había estado muy bien hasta ahora, admirando a Potter desde la distancia y en un hermetismo secreto. No le apetecía salir de su zona de confort.

—  _¡Potter atrapa la snitch en tan solo tres minutos y quince segundos! ¡Inglaterra pasa a semifinales!_

Draco volvió al presente, mirando aterrado cómo Potter alzaba la pelotita dorada en su mano. Tenía una sonrisa planta en la cara, pero había algo de decepción en él. Entonces lo vio reír de repente. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué el moreno parecía tan divertido de repente, y en ese momento recordó la otra parte de la apuesta. Su boca se sintió reseca súbitamente.

¿Realmente iba a desnudarse ahí, frente a todos?

Su respuesta llegó rápido, en cuanto el buscador pasó frente a su grada y, demostrando que era verdad lo que le dijo y que podía localizarlo entre un montón de gente, le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de deslizar su camiseta por encima de los hombros y tirarla hacia el público.

— ¡Eso si que es un cuerpo escultural y lo demás son tonterías!

En otra situación, habría reprendido a Pansy por sus comentarios ordinarios, pero esta vez tenía que darle la razón. Potter lucía un torso bien marcado y musculado, se notaba que no había ni un solo gramo de grasa entre tanta fibra. Su piel tenía un agradable bronceado, y estaba perlada por el sudor. Había una fina capa de bello oscuro desde su ombligo hasta su...  _No, Draco, no vayas por ahí_.

Debía dejar de mirarle.

— ¡Se va a quitar los pantalones! ¡Míralo, Draco!

— ¡Déjame en paz, Pansy!

— Aire, necesito aire. Esto se está convirtiendo en un club nocturno.

Levantó los ojos a regañadientes, solo para comprobar que su amiga tenía razón. No había rastro de la selección japones, pero casi era mejor, porque los gemelos Neeson iban sin camiseta, Ashton estaba ya a punto de quedarse en ropa interior, incluso Jorkins y Weasley iban luciendo sus bonitos sujetadores de encaje. Harry, por su parte, intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

Draco se tapó los ojos, dispuesto a no mirar. Su mente calibró la posibilidad de huir, pero los aficionados estaban saltando, bebiendo y festejando, algunos incluso imitando a los jugadores y quitándose la ropa, mientras coreaban el himno de Inglaterra.

— Santa Morgana, eso sí que es un basilisco y no lo que había en Hogwarts.

Lo intentó. Merlín sabía que lo hizo. Pero una cosa era ver a Potter desnudo en fotografías, y otra era tener la oportunidad de verlo en vivo y en directo. Draco era humano después de todo, así que volvió a alzar la vista, encontrándose al buscador como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Si su torso era perfecto, sus piernas no se quedaban atrás, con sus muslos definidos y atléticos, sus brazos fornidos y ese culo que era una delicia para la vista.

La saliva empezó a acumularse en su boca, porque estaba seguro de que su garganta no podía ejercer su trabajo correctamente ya que toda la sangre se le estaba acumulando en la zona inferior de su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con una fuerza sobrehumana para evitar gemir en voz alta cuando vio el pene de Potter. Pansy tenía razón, eso era desmesurado.

— Pansy —llamó, con voz ahogada—, espero que estés haciendo muchas fotografías de esto.

 

* * *

 

 _Se podría decir que la primera jornada de cuartos de final va a ser difícil de olvidar. Primero por la aplastante victoria de Bulgaria contra Rumanía, y digo aplastante en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Creo que todo el mundo sabe ya que Bulgaria es una selección a temer psicologicamente, pero sobretodo físicamente. Su agresividad a escalado un punto álgido en el asunto cuando sus cazadores y golpeadores han empleado la famosa táctica Woollongong Warrior, zigzagueando por todo el campo y derribando a todo lo que se le pusiera delante. Este partido ha batido un récord en lesiones, con un recuento de tres cazadores fuera del campo_ _—dos de la selección rumana y uno de la búlgara—, un guardián, y un cazador. La Federación Francesa de Quidditch, encargada del mundial, le ha indicado al entrenador de la selección búlgara que de seguir así, le tendrá que descalificar del siguen partido y penar con una multa económica por su juego peligroso. Recordemos que el Quidditch no es un deporte de contacto, señoras y señores._

_La otra cara de la moneda la ha puesto Inglaterra contra Japón. Las posibilidades de que la selección nipona pasase de cuartos eran escasas, pero en este juego nunca se sabe, ya que todo puede cambiar en el último minuto. Aún así, sus mínimas posibilidades se extinguieron en el momento en que Potter fingió haber visto la snitch, para así poder controlar la trayectoria del buscador rival, haciendo que Neeson lanzase una bluger contra él, para luego apartarse en el ultimo segundo y que esta impactase contra el nipón. Sin duda algunos podrían pensar que es una táctica un tanto sucia, sobretodo después de saber que el buscador ha terminado con el brazo roto por tres sitios distintos, la clavícula fracturada, al igual que tres costillas, pero hay que admitir que es una maniobra muy milimetrada y astuta, ya que la única posibilidad de clasificarse que le quedaba a Japón era su buscador. Después de eso, Inglaterra se posicionó como la dueña del partido, con una marcador de 220 a 30, Potter consiguió un mérito más en su vida, que fue el de batir su propio récord en este mundial, al atrapar la snitch en tan solo tres minutos y treinta segundos. Desafortunandamente, por lo que sé, no ha llegado a batir su propia marca personal que es capturar la snitch en menos de tres minutos. No te preocupes, Potter, otra vez será, supongo._

_Mañana disfrutaremos de la segunda jornada de cuartos. Esperemos que los equipos sean un poco más comedidos en sus celebraciones y no tomen por ejemplo a la selección inglesa, quienes se han desnudado mientras volaban en medio del campo, para espectáculo de todos._

 

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Corresponsal deportivo_

_5 de Julio de 2002_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooooola!
> 
> Lo siento, no me he podido resistir a desnudar a Harry jaja Tal vez debería poner una advertencia de contenido adulto en esta historia xD
> 
> ¡Mañana más y mejor! (o eso espero)
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	5. Francia vs. Chile

**Francia vs. Chile**

 

Nunca caía dos veces en la misma piedra, así que esa vez se aseguró de ir al palco reservado para la prensa, para así evitar compañías innecesarias —llámese Harry Potter—

No creía que fuese capaz de mirar a Potter a la cara de la misma manera después del espectáculo del día anterior. Lo peor de todo es que había sido su propia idea, y ahora tenía que aguantar con todas las portadas de las revistas y periódicos donde aparecía la selección inglesa en paños menores.

Para su suerte, el palco reservado para la prensa estaba dividido en cubículos separados por biombos, la vista era fantástica desde allí, y aunque se podía escuchar a los aficionados, al menos no era tan ensordecedor. Otro punto a favor es que no estaban las típicas sillas para el público, sino que cada cubículo contaba de un sofá, una pequeña mesa y un mini-bar. Era como estar sentado en un salón de estar mientras admiraba el partido. Tenía que reconocer que los franceses se habían esforzado.

Suspiró satisfecho, mientras bebía un poco de té —té inglés, no francés, no vaya a ser que le diera otra indigestión—, y se recostaba en el sofá. Pansy no había querido acompañarle, argumentando que no valía hacer fotos de un partido en el que el 80% eran mujeres. Eso y que la chica tenía una resaca increíble. El cómo había conseguido acostarse con Ashton Beckett era un misterio para él.

— ¿Qué hace un lugar como este, alrededor de un chico como tú? —Draco se atragantó con el té, causándole un ataque de tos mientras veía como Harry Potter entraba en su cubículo sin miramiento alguno y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Sin invitación, obviamente—. ¿Siempre vas a atragantarte al verme?

— Eso es porque nunca te anuncias —le espetó, mientras recuperaba la respiración—. Y la frase correcta es: ¿Qué hace un chico como tú, en un lugar como este?

— La mía es mejor —replicó el otro, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Además, yo ta sé qué haces aquí.

— Ya. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. Se supone que necesitas una acreditación de prensa para entrar en este palco.

— Qué puedo decir, poca gente puede resistirse a mi sonrisa encantadora.

Harry sonrió brillante, como para comprobar su punto. Draco entrecerró los ojos, sin dejarse amilanar.

Su intuición le decía que había algo que Potter no le estaba contando.

— En serio, ¿qué haces justamente en  _mi_  palco?

— Bueno, pocas cosas se pueden hacer en un estado de Quidditch aparte de ver un partido o de jugarlo —dijo, sonriendo burlón—. Aunque en un lugar tan privado como este, tal vez podríamos descubrir qué otra cosas interesantes se pueden hacer aquí —terminó, con voz sugestiva.

Draco se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza. Se negaba a avergonzarse por la mirada descarada que le estaba dedicando el buscador.

En el estadio, el publicó empezó a aplaudir mientras la selección francesa salía al campo.

— Tú ya demostraste hace un tiempo que hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer aparte de eso.

— No me digas que todavía recuerdas ese desastroso reportaje.

— Yo lo llamaría mas bien "escándalo". Y cómo olvidarlo, si la gente estuvo hablando durante meses de que el famoso y adorado Harry Potter se tiraba a su entrenador.

Su reprochó a sí mismo, porque su voz había sonado más áspera de lo que había querido, y tal vez el moreno podía llegar a pensar que a él le importaba y eso no era verdad. Potter se podía acostar con medio mundo que a él le daba totalmente igual. Absolutamente igual.

— ¿Te decepcionaría si te dijera que todo fue mentira?

Draco desvió la mirada de la selección chilena, quien acababa de salir de los vestuarios, solo para mirar al chico a su lado, quién a su vez estaba mirando al frente.

— ¿Qué?

Potter se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

— Nunca me acosté con mi entrenador. Te parecerá mentira, pero suelo ser bastante profesional en mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

Para su sorpresa, la voz del moreno parecía totalmente seria y sincera.

— Pero, las fotos...

— Ya, eso fue una historia muy interesante —frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Interesante? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Potter? Supuso que su expresión había sido esclarecedora ya que el otro añadió:—. Ryan, mi antiguo entrenador, se estaba separando por aquella época. Tuvo la maravillosa idea de decirle a su mujer que era gay, y no sé porqué asumió que su marido se acostaba conmigo.

— Eso no explica las fotografías.

— Su mujer es redactora en "Corazón de Bruja". Quería hundir a su marido, así que cogió algunas fotografías, las retocó, y las publicó. al final se salió con la suya porque Ryan fue despedido, y yo... bueno, no salí tan perjudicado al final.

Draco se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio. En el estadio, Francia ganaba 70 a 50. Debería de haber estado tomando notas, pero su mente estaba demasiado abstraída con el pensamiento de que había estado todo ese tiempo masturbándose con fotos falsas.

Genial.

Ahora se sentía patético.

Al menos ahora tenía unas buenas fotografías  _reales_.

— Señor Potter, ¿dónde le dejo esto?

Se giró cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— En la mesa, por favor.

Con el ceño fruncido vio como el hombre entraba en su cubículo, que en teoría era privado, pero por lo visto ahí la gente entraba con carta blanca, y dejaba una bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesa de enfrente, junto con una botella de un costoso vino y un par de copas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le incriminó a Potter, una vez que el camarero se fue.

— ¿Comida?

— No me refiero a eso.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la botella y llenaba las copas con el vino.

— Los muggles suelen decir que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Chasqueó la lengua, sin saber si sentirse disgustado o halagado.

— Así que has decidido tener una cita conmigo sin preguntarme.

Potter esbozó una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba su copa de vino. Habría creído que era un sonrisa de disculpa, salvo por el hecho de que su expresión no era para nada arrepentida. De hecho se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Yo cumplí mi parte de la apuesta.

— ¡Eso fue porque perdiste! —exclamó, indignado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caradura?—. Además, usaste mi táctica en el partido. Yo debería haberme quedado con esa  _snitch_.

— Cierto, gracias por la idea, por cierto —dijo. No parecía sentirse ni un poco apenado—. Y si eso es lo que te preocupa puede regalarte la próxima  _snitch_  que gane.

Soltó un suspiro, intentando darse paciencia a sí mismo.

—No vas a rendirte, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, en un tono resignado.

— No —contestó el otro, sin pudor alguno—. Para qué vamos a engañarnos.

 _Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él_ , pensó llevándose un trozo de queso a la boca.

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás ganar la  _snitch_  en el próximo partido contra Krum?

— No lo creo, lo sé.

— ¿Contra Krum? —repitió escepticismo.

— Es como otro buscador cualquiera.

Draco le observó durante un instante, admirando esa entereza y esa seguridad en sí mismo que parecía mantener siempre.

— Deberás tener cuidado con los golpeadores —comentó, aparentando despreocupación—. Los búlgaros no se andan con rodeos este año.

Notó como Harry le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

No respondió, solo se dedicó a beber un poco de su vino.

En el campo, el arbitro acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Francia. Draco alcanzo su conocida pluma y su pergamino, viendo como la guardiana chilena estaba recurriendo a un  _Double Eight Loop,_ haciendo molinetes alrededor de los aros.

— ¿Crees que acertará?

— No—negó Draco al instante.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Potter con una sonrisa corrompida.

— Ni hablar.

Escuchó como el moreno se reía divertido, desparramándose en el sofá, envolviéndole los hombros con su brazo derecho. Esta vez, Draco no se tomó la molestia de inclinarse hacia adelante.

Francia falló el penalti.

— Habrías ganado la apuesta —¿Era su impresión o Potter estaba  _demasiado_  cerca de él?—. Podrías haberme visto desnudo otra vez.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verte desnudo otra vez? —preguntó, desafiante.

— No se te veía muy disgustado ayer.

Mierda, se estaba sonrojando.

— Cállate, Potter.

El moreno soltó una carcajada, y se mantuvo  _muy_ pegado a él, pero afortunadamente se calló. Draco podía con eso, no es como si la cercanía de Potter le estuviera afectando, y le estuviera acelerando el pulso, o que sus manos temblasen ligeramente mientras escribía, o que el calor que desprendía el otro estuviera erizandole la piel. Para nada. Él podía con eso. Estaba perfectamente bien, y tranquilo mientras veía como las cazadoras francesas imitaban el ataque "cabeza de halcón", y marcando un fabuloso tanto.

Pero por Merlín, que el partido terminase ya.

La  _snitch_ tardó en aparecer una agonizantes cuarenta minutos. En todo ese momento, Potter se había mantenido en silencio, rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para comentar alguna jugada del partido, pero no le había increpado ni una sola vez más, ni le había hecho comentarios con doble sentido, solo se había sentado ahí, con el brazo sobre sus hombros, y siendo agradable. Draco no sabía que era peor, si un Potter descarado o un Potter simpático.

Cuando el partido terminó media hora después, y el moreno se separó de él, se sintió extrañamente frío.

— Supongo que nos veremos en la semi-final —se despidió Potter.

— Claro.

— Deséame suerte —canturreó el moreno, mientras salía del cubículo.

Draco intentó no sentirse decepcionado ante la lejanía de Potter.

 

* * *

_Esta segunda jornada de cuartos ha sido de todo menos aburrida. Cada aficionado que estuvo en el partido de Egipto contra México estará de acuerdo conmigo al decir que fue uno de los partidos más reñidos de este mundial. El encuentro estuvo muy igualado hasta que la snitch apareció, y aun después de eso, la tensión siguió en un punto muy elevado. Ambos buscadores, Rawya Zaghloul y Alejandra Martinez, lucharon al máximo por conseguir la pelota dorada, volando a altas velocidades, luciendo maniobras y tácticas nunca antes vistas y demostrando todo su potencial. De hecho, este partido ha sido en el que más se ha tardado en capturar la snitch, con un tiempo total de dos horas y treinta y cinco minutos. Eso demuestra la habilidad de ambos. Para la alegría de los egipcios, Zaghloul consiguió mantener su racha de buena suerte, y se hizo con la snitch y, consecuentemente, con la victoria del partido, llevando a su equipo directo a semi-finales._

_Otro partido álgido en tensión ha sido el de Francia contra Chile. El encuentro ha sido todo una festival de técnica entre ambos equipos. Las veloces flechas francesas se han visto en grandes apuros después de que su cazadora fallase un penalti, y más tarde, cuando la buscadora chilena ha estado a punto de atrapar la snitch en hasta dos ocasiones. El publicó llegó a pensar durante un instante que la anfitriona se iría a casa, pero en el último instante, la buscadora de la selección francesa pareció reaccionar, y consiguió hacerse dueña de la snitch en una peligrosa jugada que la llevó a estrellarse en una de las gradas. El entrenador francés asegura que la buscadora está bien, y solo tiene heridas leves que ya han sido curadas por los sanadores, así que será titular en el siguiente partido en semi-finales._

_Con lo cual, la semi-final de esta Copa Mundial de Quidditch se disputará entre Inglaterra y Bulgaria, y por otra parte Francia y Egipto, lo que deja unas semi-finales ciertamente entretenidas._

_Solo nos queda ver cómo afronta cada selección a su rival._

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Corresponsal deportivo_

_6 de Julio de 2002_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya me tenéis aquii otra veeeeeez!
> 
> Primero, siento haber eliminado a Chile y a Mexico del Mundial, pero sino no me cuadraban los siguientes capítulos jaja
> 
> Segundo, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia^^
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Hasta mañanaaaaaaa!


	6. Bulgaria vs. Inglaterra

** Bulgaria vs. Inglaterra **

 

Decir que el ambiente estaba caldeado era quedarse corto.

Unos hinchas búlgaros habían iniciado un duelo contra los aficionados ingleses minutos atrás. La Federación Francesa de Quidditch, responsable del Mundial, había tenido que reforzar la seguridad dentro del recinto, y habían tenido que separar al público respecto a sus selecciones. Como consecuencia, el partido iba con media hora de retraso según la hora acordada para el encuentro, y Draco estaba a punto de empezar otra trifulca porque habían un maldito trabajador francés que parecía no entender que él era inglés, y le habían colocado en la grada con los aficionados búlgaros, que sí, estaban muy buenos según Pansy, pero eran jodidamente estruendosos.

Lo peor es que se había olvidado de su pase de prensa en la habitación del hotel, y el de seguridad no le dejaba entrar al palco reservado porque necesitaba la acreditación correspondiente. Lo irónico era que Potter había entrado ahí el día anterior y nadie le había dicho nada, en cambio a él le negaban la entrada.

— Es la última vez que vengo a este país —se quejó, dándose por vencido en su discusión con el francés y sentándose en su asiento.

A su lado había un hombre corpulento, gritando alguna cosa un búlgaro mientras su jara de cerveza se desperdigaba por el suelo y por la túnica de Draco.

Iba a tener que escribir el artículo desde la cárcel porque estaba a punto de matar a alguien, sin duda.

Bulgaria salió al campo rugiendo, al igual que sus aficionados. La grada empezó a corear los nombres de los jugadores y luego su himno. A su lado el hombre que le acababa de tirar la cerveza apoyó una mano en su muslo, cuando le miró, el hombre le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que pretendía ser sensual.

— Como no quites esa mano de ahí en los próximos dos segundos, te la arranco —gruño—. Y no me refiero a la mano.

No supo si el búlgaro le había entendido o no, pero se imaginó que el hecho de haberle clavado la varita en la yugular había sido un mensaje bastante claro, porque el hombre se apartó de él acto seguido.

— Espero que Potter atrape rápido la _snitch_.

Draco arqueó una ceja, mirando a Pansy de forma inquisitiva.

— ¿Desde cuándo apoyas a la selección inglesa?

Su amiga sonrió pervertidamente.

— Desde que me acuesto con el guardián—contestó sin pudor alguno.

— Eres una asaltacunas.

— No dirías eso si supieras lo que tiene entre las piernas.

— Voy a vomitar —se quejó el rubio.

Cuando la selección inglesa apareció, Draco vio cómo las zonas donde estaban sus aficionados los vitoreaban, mientras él tenía que aguantar los abucheos desde su asiento. Maldijo interiormente, mientras se lanzaba a sí mismo un hechizo impermeable, para evitar acabar bañado en cerveza.

Él también esperaba que Potter atrapase rápido la _snitch._

Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, obviamente. Merlín debía odiarle. La maldita pelota dorada tardó dos horas en aparecer. Inglaterra iba perdiendo 110 a 130, y Krum iba por delante de Potter. Lo único bueno es que el búlgaro que tenía al lado parecía haber entrado en coma etílico, lo que era un alivio.

— _¡Krum se lanza en picado hacia el césped!_

Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el buscador búlgaro, y cuando vio que efectivamente el comentarista tenía razón y Viktor descendía en picado, sus cejas se fruncieron, y notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

 _No lo sigas, Potter,_ pensó con algo de intranquilidad, _va a hacerte un Amago de Wronski._

La telepatía no debía ser su fuerte, porque vio cómo el inglés fue directo detrás de Krum.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, percibiendo cómo su pulso se iba acelerando a medida que Potter iba acercándose al suelo. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente su túnica con las manos para evitar levantarse y gritarle al moreno que era un idiota.

— Sí no te conociera, diría que estás preocupado por él.

Desvió medio segundo la mirada del campo para clavarla en Pansy, y luego volvió a dirigirla a Potter.

— ¿Yo? —bufó— ¿Preocupado? ¿Por Potter? No me hagas reír.

— Yo nunca dije que me refería a Potter —se burló su amiga.

Apretó los dientes y fulminó a Pansy con la mirada más mortífera de todo su repertorio.

La chica se carcajeó.

— _¡Krum realiza un Amago de Wronski espectacular!_

Fijó su mirada hacia el frente justo para ver cómo Potter alzaba el vuelo un segundo antes de estrellarse contra el césped, imitando el Amago de Wronski del búlgaro.

Soltó un suspiro, más aliviado de lo que quería.

— Como digas una sola palabra, te hechizo. Te lo juro —la amenazó.

Pansy volvió a reírse.

Esto era humillante.

El partido iba francamente igualado, los gemelos Neeson hacían un buen trabajo desviando las _bludger_ que golpeaban sin parar los búlgaros, las cazadoras esquivaban a los adversarios como nunca antes y Beckett, el guardián, había parado ya dos penaltis. Draco sabía que ese partido se decidiría por la _snitch_ , y eso le estaba crispando los nervios.

Vio cómo Krum zigzagueaba por los aros de su equipo, persiguiendo a Potter. La afición búlgara voceó cuando ambos buscadores pasaron cerca de las gradas. A Draco le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. Observó a Potter descender varios metros, zigzagueando, siempre con Krum pegado a su escoba. En ese momento, notó un fuerte golpe en la espalda, se giró, fulminando con la mirada a un hombre que se había tropezado en su asiento y había caído sobre él. Escuchó como el público emitía un jadeo extrañamente sincronizado, incluso Pansy a su lado había soltado un pequeño grito, y cuando regresó la mirada hacia el partido, lo único que pudo ver fue el momento preciso en el que Harry se estrellaba contra el suelo a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida. Su escoba haciéndose añicos, mientras el moreno giraba y giraba contra el césped como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Qué...?

— Una _bludger_ —interrumpió Pansy, sabiendo ya lo que iba a preguntar—. Una _bludger_ le dio en un costado y le desestabilizó.

Su estómago cayó a sus pies, viendo a Potter tendido en el suelo. Ni si quiera había sido consciente de cuándo se había puesto de pie en su sitio, hasta que vio a su amiga a su lado.

El árbitro se acercó hasta el moreno, y levantó la varita, emitiendo una serie de chispas rojas, lo que significaba que requería la presencia de los sanadores, y acto seguido emitió unas chispas doradas, que decían que Potter había atrapado la _snitch_ , e Inglaterra había ganado el partido, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie. Mucho menos a Draco.

— Vamos a la rueda de prensa —le urgió su amiga—, allí nos informarán del estado de Potter.

Minutos después, Draco se encontraba dando vueltas en círculo, en medio de un pasillo, con la incertidumbre en la garganta. Pansy había entrado en la sala para la prensa, donde en ese momento estaba el entrenador y el manager de la selección inglesa dando una conferencia sobre el partido y sobretodo sobra el estado de salud de su buscador. El rubio no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí metidos, pero el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno.

El solo quería saber si Harry estaba bien, y ese pensamiento le aterró por un momento.

— ¿Draco?

El aludido se giró tan velozmente como su cuerpo se lo permitió ante el llamado. Parpadeó, aturdido por un momento, preguntándose si el cansancio no habría hecho ya mella en él y estaba empezando a ver alucinaciones.

Pero la imagen que vio cuando se acercó le dijo que no, no estaba alucinando.

Potter tenía un aspecto francamente demacrado. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sucio, tenía un raspón en la cara y se notaba que llevaba alguna poción untada, la camiseta de su uniforme estaba hecha jirones, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, al igual que el derecho, pero ese último además lo llevaba metido en un cabestrillo.

— Potter —saludó, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No sabía si del alivio, o por la adrenalina de todo el momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su ceño se frunció, no por la pregunta, sino por el tono despreocupado con el que había hablado el otro, como si minutos antes no hubiera estado ahí, tendido en el suelo medio muerto.

— La pregunta sería qué haces _tú_ aquí. Deberías estar con un medimago.

El moreno hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

— Ya he estado con él. Tengo un brazo y un hombro roto y un esguince en algunas costillas. Aunque creo que lo peor son las pociones, que me dejan medio atontado. Pero podré jugar la final de mañana sin problema.

La rabia estalló dentro de él con una rapidez y una fuerza industrial.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? —su voz no había sido especialmente alta, pero podía notar cómo había rebotado en el pasillo—. ¿Jugar la final de mañana? ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? Casi te matas ahí fuera, una _bludger_ prácticamente te arrolló y tú ni si quiera hiciste amago de esquivarla.

— Es que si la esquivaba hubiera perdido la _snitch_.

Draco iba a matar a alguien, aunque siempre pensó que habría sido a un búlgaro, no a Harry Potter.

— ¡Pues la pierdes, maldito imbécil, no arriesgas así tú vida por una jodida pelota!

— Draco —murmuró el otro, agarrándole el brazo. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba porque sentía su respiración desacompasada—, estoy bien. De verdad. Además, hoy tenía un motivo de peso para atrapar la _snitch_ —explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras intentaba sacar de su bolsillo la pequeña pelota dorada—. Te dije que te la regalaría, ¿no?

Draco miró la _snitch_ en la mano de Harry. La pelota tenía las alas plegadas y estaba sucia por la tierra y el césped. Cuando la cogió, sus alas revolotearon, abriéndose, como si le estuvieran saludando. No podía creer que el moreno hubiera hecho todo eso solo para cumplir una promesa que él no había tenido ni en cuenta.

Su corazón se tambaleó en su pecho, y podía notar cómo su interior se revolvía. No sabía si en ese momento tenía más ganas de besarle o de pegarle.

— Eres... eres un idiota —le susurró, en un tono de afectuosa resignación.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó el moreno, sonriendo inocentemente.

— Yo siempre estoy enfadado contigo.

— Eso es verdad —rió el otro.

Sin duda tenía muchas más ganas de besarle.

— Harry —llamaron a su espalda. Cuando se giró, Draco reconoció al seleccionador de la selección inglesa—, tenemos que irnos, antes de que salga toda la prensa de aquí.

— Voy —le respondió, antes de girarse hacia él —. Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

Draco asintió, apretando la _snitch_ en su mano.

— Intenta no matarte esta vez.

Harry soltó una carcajada jovial y cantarina mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

— No te prometo nada.

Bufó, negando con la cabeza. Miró la famosa pelota en su mano, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

 

* * *

_Creo que no me quedaría corto al decir que esta ha sido la ronda de semifinales más reñida de la historia._

_Hoy Egipto se ha enfrentado a las flechas francesas. Ha sido un partido muy respetado por ambos equipos, y en el que menos faltas se han visto, lo que deja entrever la calidad de las dos selecciones. La selección egipcia optó por una estrategia defensiva en esta ocasión, mientras que las francesas se han notado bastante más agresivas, aunque sin llegar a descuidar los aros. En el momento de la batalla por la snitch, ambos buscadores han sacado toda la artillería pesada para hacerse con la suya, y aunque el buscador egipcio a logrado volver a hacer su magia y capturar la snitch, la selección francesa logró una ventaja por punto lo suficientemente alta para ganar el encuentro. Aún así, la selección de Egipto afirma estar satisfecha con su trabajo, y que está orgullosa por su participación en este mundial. Es una pena que no hayan llegado a la final, pero aún así, los aficionados egipcios se lo han tomado como una victoria, demostrando una gran deportividad._

_No se puede decir lo mismo de los búlgaros, que parecen el polo opuesto. Por lo visto la agresividad que ha mostrado la selección búlgara se ha contagiado a sus aficionados, y en encuentro contra Inglaterra comenzó con la obligación de reforzar la seguridad en el estadio tras varias trifulcas entre el público. Más allá de eso, Bulgaria dio todo lo que tenía en el partido, lo que hizo que el marcador se mantuviera a su favor durante la mayor parte de encuentro, lo que significaba que el pase a la final estaba en manos de los buscadores. Tanto Krum como Potter dieron un espectáculo en técnicas deportivas y en tenacidad, ambos estuvieron durante un largo periodo de dos horas tras la afamada pelota alada, dejando tras de sí tácticas como un Amago de Wronski hecho a la perfección por los dos buscadores, cosa que pocas veces se había visto antes. Desafortunadamente, el amplio despliegue de espectáculo terminó abruptamente, cuando una bludger impactó contra Potter, mientras este volaba a ras de suelo, haciéndole caer de la escoba y estrellándose contra el césped, no sin antes conseguir atrapar la snitch, lo que le dio la victoria a su equipo. Según las declaraciones del entrenador, Potter se encuentra bien y recuperándose de las lesiones, y ha afirmado que podrá jugar la final con Francia sin problemas. Por su parte, el entrenador de Bulgaria no ha querido realizar declaraciones. Krum sin embargo ha ofrecido una conferencia de prensa donde ha anunciado su retirada del Quidditch, alegando lo profundamente decepcionado que se siente con esta derrota, tras no haber podido capturar la snitch, y confesando que ya no se siente cómodo en su selección, ni en el deporte en general, donde otros han demostrado ser mejor que él._

_Mañana se disputará la gran final, de donde saldrá un solo campeón; Francia o Inglaterra._

_Draco Malfoy,_  
_Corresponsal deportivo_  
_7 de Julio de 2002_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hooooola!
> 
> Siento el retraso por el capítulo, pero la verdad es que me quedé atascada a la mitad y mi mente no sabía cómo continuar. ¡Pero ya lo tenéis aquí!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado
> 
> Draco cada vez puede resistirse menos a Harry jaja
> 
> ¡Mañana se juega la finaaaaaal, así que hasta mañanaaaa!


	7. Inglaterra vs. Francia

** Inglaterra vs. Francia **

Un partido frente a Francia era otro color.

Los aficionados franceses eran mucho más calmados que los búlgaros. Había algunos hinchas un poco más apasionados que otros, pero era soportable. Se había acordado de coger su pase de prensa para poder acceder al palco reservado, donde reinaba aun más la tranquilidad, y para su suerte el partido había empezado a la hora exacta.

La selección anfitriona había salido con fuerza, sintiéndose claramente segura y favorita al jugar en casa, con sus uniformes de color azul cielo, sus escobas blancas y esa velocidad que era su seña de identidad. Los ingleses por el contrario traían un aura concentrada, y determinada.

Una lluvia veraniega había sorprendido a todos, cuarenta minutos después de que el arbitro pitase el inicio del partido. Los hechizos impermeables se habían activado en el estadio, pero solo para la parte del publico, los jugadores por el contrario, estaban volando bajo el agua.

— Madre mía, cómo se marcan esos uniformes con la lluvia.

— Pansy, por amor a Merlín, no empieces.

— Es que tu no has visto cómo está Potter.

— ¡Pansy!

— Oh, vamos, si sabes que lo hago solo para molestarte.

Draco le envió una mirada desdeñosa.

— ¿No se supone que tienes novio o algo así?

— Que me guste Ashton no me hace ciega. Y Potter está muy bueno, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe. Literalmente, las fotografías en la que sale desnudo todavía circulan por las revistas. Deberías asumir ya que tu novio está para comérselo.

Intentó no sonrojarse, pero supo por la sonrisa de su amiga que había fracasado.

— No es mi novio —murmuró.

Pansy le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo condescendiente.

— Claro, Draco. Lo que tú digas.

—  _¡Parece que Inglaterra va a efectuar su famoso "Rowntree Counter"!_

Se concentró en el partido, que para eso le pagaban, e intentó a toda costa hacer caso a los comentarios de Pansy, y sobre todo, sus ojos en ningún momento vagaron hacia la figura de Potter, que volaba en círculos sobre el campo, con el cabello oscuro mojado, su camiseta blanca empapada, la cual empezaba a trasparentarse y esos pantalones rojos que marcaban todo su,  _no, Draco no estaba mirando hacia allí._

Una estela de humo con los colores de la bandera inglesa se esparció por el aire, manando de las escobas de las tres cazadoras, quien habían descendido en picado, distrayendo a las golpeadoras francesas y derribando a un par de jugadoras. Weasley le pasó la  _quaffle_  a Jorkins,y ella a Wright, quién anotó una espectacular tanto a su favor.

A pesar de su gran esfuerzo, Francia le había sacado una gran ventaja a Inglaterra, quien en ese momento perdía 110 a 250, lo que significaba que ni con Potter atrapando la  _snitch_ , conseguirían la victoria.

Draco se preguntó si el moreno se sentiría decepcionado por perder, y casi se sintió sorprendido al encontrarse preocupado por eso.  _Casi,_ porque desde el día anterior había mantenido cerca de él la  _snitch_  que Potter le había regalado, sin poder evitar pensar que el buscador realmente le importaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y que su atracción secreta y distanciada, ya no era tan secreta ni estaba tan en la distancia, porque Draco ya no podía negarse a sí que lo que sentía por Harry había derivado a algo más profundo en esa semana en la que había trascurrido el mundial, en la que el moreno se había esforzado tanto por captar su atención. Como si Draco no hubiera estado pendiente de él todo este tiempo.

—  _¡Penalti a favor de Inglaterra! !Y parece que Potter ha visto la snitch!_

Abandonó sus pensamientos, recorriendo la mirada hasta que encontró a Potter y a la buscadora de la selección francesa tras la pelota dorada. Desvió la mirada hacia los aros, donde Jorkins acababa de marcar el penalti. El marcador estaba 140 a 260, lo que indicaba que Inglaterra aún no ganaría con la  _snitch_. Su atención volvió hacia los buscadores. Se podía percibir, aún bajo toda la lluvia torrencial, que la francesa tenía una expresión tenaz en su rostro, mientras mantenía su atención en la  _snitch_. Potter por el contrario, parecía más al pendiente de lo que hacía la buscadora rival y del marcador, que en la pelota.

—  _¡Diez puntos más para Inglaterra! Con un marcador de 150 a 260, Inglaterra se convertiría en campeona si Potter consigue la snitch._

Estaba seguro de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el buscador en ese momento. Potter por su parte no parecía notar la presión, su expresión era un mezcla de de decisión y algo de la intrepidez que el caracterizaba. Draco solo esperaba que terminase de una sola pieza.

La pelota alada pareció dar un giro brusco, ya que ambos buscadores viraron sus escobas peligrosamente cerca de las gradas. El rubio notó como su corazón se aceleraba, y su estomago se encogía en un puño. El publico se alborotó, mientras apoyaban cada uno a su selección. El guardián de la selección inglesa intentaba que ninguna otra  _quaffle_  pasara por los aros, para así mantener el marcador, mientras que las cazadoras francesas pretendían aumentar la diferencia en el caso de que su buscadora no atrapase la  _snitch_. Casi pudo ver a cámara lenta el momento justo en el que Potter cerraba la mano alrededor de la pelota.

—  _¡Potter consigue la snicth, Inglaterra gana el mundial!_

Dejó escapar el aire en una sola exhalación. Miró hacia el campo, casi sin creérselo, mientras Pansy a su lado vitoreaba la victoria. Potter tenía la mano alzada, enseñando la  _snitch_  que posiblemente era la mas importante de su vida. La afición inglesa enloqueció en medio del jolgorio, mientras los jugadores de Inglaterra volaban por el aire, emanando otra vez humo rojo, blanco y azul, emulando la bandera de su país.

Draco sonrió mientras apuntaba las ultimas notas en su pergamino, guardando en su memoria la expresión de pura felicidad que tenía Harry en ese momento.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del estadio, esperando a que la rueda de prensa de Inglaterra acabase para reunirse con Pansy. Después de eso, los jugadores, tanto ingleses como franceses, recibirían su trofeo como campeón y sub-campeón mundial respectivamente.

Una serie de ruido llamaron su atención, y cuando se giró, pudo ver desde el fondo del pasillo a toda la selección inglesa en medio de su propia celebración. Los gemelos Neeson saltaban mientras avanzaban, con sus camisetas hondeando encima de sus cabezas, Beckett tenía una botella de champán en la mano, con la cual rociaba a sus compañeros, mientras las chicas entonaban el himno inglés. Potter iba detrás, sonriendo mientras los miraba, y a la vez intentaba evitar a los reporteros que les seguían para felicitarles y sacarles alguna que otra declaración.

Vio casi son diversión, como la selección irrumpía en la sala de prensa, cantando, bailando, saltando y mojando a los periodistas que estaban dentro. Draco hubiera entrado, solo para reírse de Pansy, pero Potter se había plantado frente a el con la sonrisa más orgullosa que hubiese visto nunca.

— Felicidades —le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa suave—. Al final habéis gana...

No pudo terminar con su cumplido, porque un segundo después tenía la boca de Harry cubriendo la suya.

Durante un segundo interminablemente lento, su cerebro no supo reaccionar. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por alto reflejo ante la cercanía, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y decididamente no estaba respondiendo al beso como a él le gustaría.

 _Beso_.

Harry Potter le estaba besando.

Sus labios reaccionaron, devolviendo el beso tanto como había deseado. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello mojado del moreno, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de complacencia cuando el cuerpo contrario se pegó al suyo, y sus lenguas se enredaron agradablemente. Se estómago se calentó, y notó como toda esa atracción que había estado reprimiendo explotaba dentro de él. Intensificó el beso, deleitándose cuando Harry gimió dentro de su boca.

Un carraspeó a su lado le hizo volver a la realidad de un solo golpe.

— Señor Potter, ¿alguna declaración importante que quiera hacer?—dijo Pansy, en un tono profesional, aunque su sonrisa era totalmente corrupta e iba lanzando fotos hacia Draco sin tomarse el tiempo de enfocar la cámara si quiera—. ¿Se siente feliz de haber ganado el Mundial?

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, anotándose mentalmente que debía hacerla sufrir en un futuro cercano por haberle interrumpido.

— Estoy feliz—contestó Harry, mirando a Draco y sonriéndose cálidamente. Su enfado se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. De repente era consciente de que aún seguía abrazado al moreno—, pero lo estoy porque creo que hoy he ganado algo más que un simple Mundial —declaró, mirando al rubio significativamente.

No pudo evitar sonreír, siento como su pecho se calentaba con una extrema satisfacción, mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro de Harry y se dejaba abrazar por él. Ni si quiera le importaba que hubieran decenas de reporteros haciéndoles fotografías que seguramente estarían en las portadas de todos los periódicos al día siguiente.

Definitivamente, ellos habían ganado algo más que un Mundial.

* * *

_¡Inglaterra se corona campeona de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch!_

_Sí, señoras y señores, tras un partido duramente reñido y disputado, la selección inglesa se ha hecho con el trofeo de campeón mundial. Hace justamente una semana, Harry Potter, capitán y buscador de la selección, prometió que llevaría la copa a casa, y así ha sido. Literalmente la victoria fue gracias a él, ya que Inglaterra tuvo el marcador en contra durante todo el partido, y no por una diferencia de puntos pequeña precisamente. Las francesas ganaban por más de 120 punto durante todo el encuentro, lo que significaba que por mucho que Inglaterra se hiciese con la snitch, la anfitriona continuaría ganando. Con esa situación, el buscador inglés decidió retrasar lo más que pudo la captura de la pelota dorada, hasta que el marcador de su equipo estuvo a una distancia que fuera suficiente para ganar. Así lo hizo entonces, y atrapó la snitch, dejando un marcador de 280 a 260 a su favor. Sin duda ha sido la final más competido desde hace años._

_Los aficionados franceses no están del todo contentos, a pesar de que su selección ha quedado como sub-campeona mundial. Obviamente querían que el premio se quedase en casa este año, y mucho opinan que Francia ha estado muy por encima en todo el Mundial, y que por eso debería haber ganado este partido._

_Aun así, Francia no se va con las manos vacías, que además de llevarse el titulo de sub-campeona, también han sido galardonadas a la mejor selección, y Amelie Fave ha sido premiada como la mejor cazadora de este mundial. Por su parte, Potter, se le ha entregado el premio al mejor buscador, y Ashton Beckett se ha llevado el de mejor guardián. La selección egipcia ha sido galardonada como la selección revelación de este mundial. Y Aleksandar Iliev, de la selección de Bulgaria, se ha sido premiado como el mejor golpeador. El premio a la mejor táctica se lo ha llevado Chile, por su partido contra Francia y el premio de la mejor jugada ha sido entregado a Alejandra Martinez, buscadora de la selección de México, por su disputa contra Egipcio._

_Con esto, solo me queda decir que nos veremos dentro de cuatro años, en la siguiente edición de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, que tendrá celebración nada más y nada menos que en Japón._

_A continuación, les dejo un articulo de interés: "Doce maneras de tener sexo subido a una escoba, por Pansy Parkinson"_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Corresponsal deportivo_

_8 de Julio de 2002_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que la historia os haya gusto y divertido^^
> 
> Se que he dejado el final un poco abierto, pero la continuación la dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.
> 
> Dicho esto, la verdad es que me ha gustado esto de escribir una historia de actualización diaria y eso. Tal vez me plantee hacer otra historia de estas cuando me aburra jaja
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias una vez más!


	8. Eurocopa

Epílogo

**Eurocopa**

Lo malo de celebrar un campeonato de Quidditch en verano era hacerlo en Atenas. Hacía un calor bochornoso aún habiendo anochecido ya. Draco habría preferido retransmitir la Eurocopa desde los veintitrés grados que hacía de media en Oslo. Pero la vida era dura y calurosa.

—  _¡Anaís Ferreira anota otro tanto para Portugal!_

Y encima Inglaterra iba perdiendo.

Aunque tenía que admitir que los portugueses estaba jugando bastante bien. Tenían un gran guardián y los cazadores estaba haciendo un trabajo magnífico. Lo que no sabían la selección de Portugal era que Harry Potter era un hombre con una férrea determinación, y Draco sabía que no se iba a ir de allí sin la famosa pelotita dorada.

 _—_ _Conseguiré todas las snitch de la Eurocopa —_ le había dicho antes de que ambos viajasen a Grecia—,  _solo para regalártelas a ti._

Él no había contestado. No porque no quisiera, simplemente se quedaba sin palabras cuando Harry le decía algo así de abrumador. Él sabía qué decir cuando el moreno le incordiaba. Tenía unas buenas réplicas sarcásticas bajo la manga siempre y cuando fueran necesarias. Se había acostumbrado a ese Potter osado, así que no le importaba utilizar su fría ironía. Pero cuando Harry soltaba algo así de profundo... Era ahí cuando sabía qué decir.

Hasta ese entonces, Potter había cumplido su palabra, y Draco gozaba de una gran y extensa colección de  _snitch_ en la habitación de su hotel.

— Madre mía. Si pillase yo a ese, iba a enseñarle la de cosas que se pueden hacer encima de una Saeta de Trueno.

Parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación, solo para mirar a Pansy entre resignado y fastidiado.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan ordinaria?

— Lo veo complicado, para qué mentir —contestó la chica con indiferencia. El rubio rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro derrotado—. Además, no me negarás que el portugués está para comérselo.

No le hacía falta ninguna otra indicación para saber de quién se trataba. Paulo Ribeiro era la sensación de ese torneo. El buscador de Portugal ya había sido coronado como el más atractivo de esa Eurocopa. Apenas había cumplido los veintitrés, tenia el cabello moreno como el carbón, la tez tostada, una sonrisa embaucadora y unos grandes y llamativos ojos grises que habían cautivado a todo el mundo. Ese año, la Federación Europea de Quidditch ya había notificado el récord en asistencia femenina por partido.

Claro, que no toda la culpa la tenía Ribeiro...

— ¡Mira, es Harry Potter! Qué guapo es.

...Potter también era bastante responsable de que en ese momento dos quinceañeras estuviese gritándole en el oído.

¿Cuándo aprendería a utilizar los palcos de la prensa?

— No sé cómo tu novio te aguanta —Pansy le regaló una mirada pícara, mientras sonreía sinuosamente. Draco levantó una mano, deteniendo la posible respuesta—. Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.

—  _¡La snitch entra en juego!_

 _—_ Hablando de novios... ¿Crees que Potter volverá a besarte frente a todos si ganan el partido? Lo digo para tener la cámara preparada.

— Espero que no.

Estaba siendo sincero. Realmente esperaba que Harry no fuese tan efusivo en esta ocasión.

Había tomado un mala costumbre desde el Mundial de Francia, besándole frente a todos los periodistas. Acción que repitió en el último partido de la Liga Inglesa de Quidditch, cuando los Chudley Cannons se habían coronado como campeones de liga después de treinta y cinco años. En esa última ocasión, no solo le había besado frente a cientos de reporteros, sino que lo había hecho ante los ojos de todos los espectadores, porque a Draco ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a salir de las gradas donde estaba sentado, cuando el moreno se había acercado a él volando en su escoba y le había plantado un beso que salió en las portadas de las revistas durante un mes entero.

Draco temió perder su trabajo en ese entonces. A su jefe no le gustaba nada la prensa rosa y ya había pasado por alto lo del mundial, no iba a hacerlo también esa vez. Por el contrario, lo único que había encontrado al llegar a la redacción donde trabajaba fue a su jefe con una gran y brillante sonrisa en la cara, informándole que habían batido un récord de ventas ya que la gente se moría de curiosidad por leer las críticas de Draco hacia el equipo de su novio.

Maldita gente cotilla.

Con lo cual, prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría si a Potter se le ocurría hacer algo parecido esta vez.

—  _¡Ribeiro casi consigue hacerse con la snitch, pero parece que se le ha escapado en el último momento! ¡Potter no se queda atrás! ¡Weasley marca un tanto a favor de Inglaterra! ¡Qué partido, señoras y señores!_

Draco exhaló con fuerza. La expectación atravesó su estómago mientras veía a Harry zigzaguear para esquivar una  _bludger,_ a la vez que intentaba que Ribeiro no le tomase demasiada ventaja. Portugal continuaba ganando 310 a 160, lo que quería decir que Inglaterra no ganaría ni consiguiendo la  _snitch._

_—_ _¡Jorkins lanza hacia el aro central pero Quiroga consigue parar la quaffle! Portugal empieza su remontada con Da Silva, quien vuela a la velocidad de la luz!_

Contuvo el aliento, mirando al cazador portugués avanzar hacia donde Ashton Beckett protegía los aros. Los buscadores de ambas selecciones pasaron volando justo frente a su grada, así que Draco presenció en primera fila lo que ocurrió en ese momento: Da Silva consiguió pasar la  _quaffle_ por un aro, sumando diez puntos para Portugal, a la vez que Harry envolvía la pelona dorada entre sus dedos, lo que puso punto y final al partido.

—  _¡Portugal se alza como campeona de Europa, con un marcador total de 320 sobre los 310 de Inglaterra!_

 _—_ Menuda mierda —murmuró Pansy a su lado. Él no podría haberlo expresado mejor.

Sus ojos recayeron en Potter. Mientras la selección portuguesa celebraba su victoria con todos los hinchas coreando el himno de su país, el moreno se encontraba volando con lentitud, mirando fijamente la  _snitch_  en su mano. Desde su posición no podía distinguirlo, pero sabía por experiencia que su expresión era de total decepción, al igual que la de todos los aficionados ingleses en ese momento.

— ¿Vamos a la rueda de prensa?

— Qué remedio.

El único representante de Inglaterra que se presentó a las entrevista fue el entrenador. Draco lo entendía, lo menos que quería hacer alguien después de perder un partido era tener que responder preguntas sobre tu derrota. La selección portuguesa, por el contrario, sí fue a la rueda de prensa al completo, con los uniformes manchados de champán y unas sonrisas imborrables en el rostro.

— Weasley —llamó desde el pasillo, al ver a la pelirroja saliendo de los vestuarios—, ¿dónde está Harry?

— Creo que sigue en el campo.

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Avanzó por los pasillos, cruzándose de vez en cuando a personas que seguían celebrando la victoria, hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba acceso al campo de Quidditch de Atenas. Le costó algunos segundos distinguir algo entre la oscuridad de la noche, sobretodo cuando todos los hechizos iluminadores se habían desactivado, y apenas se podía diferenciar algo. Debía dar gracias a las camisetas blancas del uniforme inglés, porque fue gracias a eso lo que le hizo ver que su novio se encontraba tumbado sobre el césped.

Caminó sobre la cuidada hierba, hasta que sus pies quedaron al lado de la cabeza de Harry, quien lo miraba desde su posición, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas en el suelo, la ropa llena de sudor y la frustración enmarcada en su ceño fruncido.

Con un suspiro, se tumbó a su lado, contemplando la cantidad de estrellas que podía verse desde el estadio abierto a esas horas de la noche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Sus ojos estudiaron al moreno durante un instante. Harry tenía mal perder, y sabía que eso se agravaba al haber sido derrotado precisamente la final de un torneo, pero en esa ocasión parecía mucho más afectado de lo habitual. La prueba era el hecho de que estuviera ahí estirado como un alma en pena.

— Oye, no pasa nada por haber perdido —intentó como forma de consuelo. La realidad era que a Draco tampoco le gustaba perder, así que no sabía muy bien que debía decir para reconfortarle—. Ya ganasteis el Mundial hace dos años, y la Liga el año pasado. Tienes que dejar algo para los demás.

— No es por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Harry giró la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos esmeralda chocasen contra los suyos. El pulso de Draco se aceleró, sin saber muy bien porqué, aunque tal vez el hecho de que su novio lo mirase con una seriedad inusual le ponía un poco sobre alerta.

— Tu  _snitch_  —fue lo único que dijo, tendiéndole la pelota dorada.

El rubio la aceptó, igual que había hecho con todas las anteriores que Harry le había regalado en sus dos años de noviazgo, solo que las alas de esa  _snitch_ no aletearon velozmente como hacían las demás cuando las cogía, sino que se abrieron con suavidad dejando vez una inscripción grabada en el centro, con letras brillantes y cursivas.

_"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Draco leyó la frase una y otra vez. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, en sus oídos e incluso en la yema de los dedos que sostenían la  _snitch._ Debía haber perdido todo el color en el rostro porque sus labios y sus mejillas cosquilleaban, mientras que sus ojos parpadeaban sin cesar, humedecidos.

— Hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos ganado, pero... —la voz del moreno se extinguió poco a poco. Aún así, percibió un deje de duda e inseguridad que nunca había visto en él.

Cuando le miró, los ojos de Harry le miraban con duda, expectación e incluso podía decir que algo de miedo. Miedo. Él, que se había enfrentado a cosas temibles, ¿le tenía miedo a su respuesta?

Soltó una risa algo histérica ante ese pensamiento, mientras leía una vez más la frase.

— Entiendo si no quieres casarte, aunque tampoco lo haríamos ahora, claro. Podría ser dentro de algún tiempo, o cuando tú quisieras. Cuando te sientas preparado. No será algo inmediato, así que puedes pensártelo antes de decir que no, y... Estaría bien que contestases antes de que me dé un ataque al corazón, Draco.

— Sí —susurró—. Quiero casarme contigo.

— ¿En serio?

Draco sonrió, más emocionado de lo que había estado nunca, antes de girarse para poder besar a Harry.

— Me casaría contigo ahora, dentro de unos meses, o cuando sea.

Harry sonrió sobre su boca, abrazándole y besándole con fervor.

Sin duda, esa  _snitch_  iba a conservarla para el resto de su vida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooola!  
> Estoy segura de que nadie esperaba esto, pero aquí estoy, subiendo el epílogo después de una eternidad xD  
> La verdad es que mi intención era escribirlo en su momento, pero en aquel entonces tenía tantas ideas que ninguna me cuajaba bien. Ahora que ya ha pasado un tiempo, releyendo la historia, se me ocurrió esto, y como mucha gente me ha aclamado por un epílogo, pues aquí lo tenéis. Sé que me ha quedado un poco cursi, pero espero que os haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño que le dais a esta historia.
> 
> ¡Os quiero!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, y bienvenidos a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! 
> 
> Ah, no...
> 
> ¡Bienvenidos a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch!
> 
> La verdad, no sé porqué se me ha ocurrido hacer esto, ni porqué me meto en estos berenjenales, pero mi propósito es que este fic sea una historia corta (de 8 capítulos más o menos) y poder actualizar diariamente, con los cual no serán capítulos muy largos. Es simplemente para matar un poco de mis horas muertas, y de las vuestras ya sea de paso.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este "prólogo". Ahora solo queda ver quienes son los que pasaran de octavos. ¡Haced vuestras apuestas!
> 
> En fin, eso es todo.
> 
> ¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!


End file.
